Lover Dearest
by EbonyIvoryy
Summary: Jack & Rose / JACK LIVES / Song-fic. "This place is a hole, but I don't wanna go. I wish we could stay here forever alone..." Lyrics by Marianas Trench.


_Jack & Rose;  
_

**_Lover Dearest_**

_

* * *

_

"...It's so beautiful, Rose...", The young man's blue eyes peered up at the night sky.

Stars were counted by the millions over the Atlantic Ocean. Back in Paris, you could hardly get this kind of view. Jack put his hand into the cool air, contrasting it with the nebula above. His other arm was around the woman he loved, who embraced him tightly as they lied down on the rescue boat. Everyone around them was far too tired, but slightly concerned with the young couple. Jack and Rose were at high risk for hypothermia, and would probably have to be rushed to the hospital as soon as they got to the _Carpathia_.

"Jack...you have no idea...no idea how _glad _I am. Glad that you're alive. That I'm finally free. Free from a crowd so rich with avarice...", She put an iced hand on Jack's cheek, which had no affect on him; being that his entire body felt numb. His head turned to her, but his hand was still raised in the air.

_This Place Is A Hole,  
But I Don't Wanna Go.  
I Wish We Could Stay Here,  
Forever Alone._

The woman's appearance was bone-chilling. It's just that, Rose looked so...weathered. Her face was no longer porcelain, but blue like the iceberg that sunk the _Titanic_. Her eyebrows had little chunks of snow, embedded deep within. Her lips were the color of frozen blueberries, and her curly red hair was frosted over with ice. Luckily, she was no longer shaking. A good sign.

What Jack didn't know, is that he looked just as bad - if not _worse_. Dark blue circles were bared beneath his eyes, little ice pieces trembling on his lashes. His skin was originally darker than Rose's, so the fact that it was paler at the moment, wasn't exactly healthy.

"...Free from Mother and Cal. Free from all of that. I want to see the world with you, Jack. Even if it means being a little sick before we do...", She chuckled in a raspy fashion, still burning an intensity into her lover's iris.

How was it?

How was it that even for being so close to death, Rose still managed to look beautiful? No matter how corny it sounded, Jack swore she was an angel, or a divine creature not from this world. She definately didn't get her soft nature from her mother Ruth, that was for sure.

Jack needed to. Just to know that she wasn't dead; that she wasn't just a figment of his imagination. Leaning in, his lips gently lingered over hers. The young man inwardly sighed...even his lips were numb, so he could hardly taste her. Something then struck his mind...

Did he even _deserve _her?

After all, Cal may not be a tentative lover, but he was certainly a better foundation for young Rose. He had money, authority, and all sorts of things. Jack only had "ten dollars" in his pocket, and a heart for travel.

"...Rose...", He murmured against her lips, bringing his arm down to stroke her side, "...it's not too late..."

_This Time That We Waste,  
But I Still Love Your Taste.  
Don't Let Him Take My Place,  
Don't Just Sit There._

Rose thought for a second, "What?" One moment her heart was pounding, the next, she was utterly confused.

"It's not too late...", Jack repeated, "...you may think you're free, but..."

He seemed to have trouble finding words. "What is it, Jack? Spit it out."

What should he say? Go run away and find that horrible Ruth, or get married to that condemning Cal? He couldn't do that...could he? There was a long silence, so quiet that the sound of ice condescending could be heard.

"I...I love you, Rose. That's why I'm scared...scared that I'm not...that I won't be able to provide for you."

_...Sometimes I Wish You Would Leave Me..._

Miss DeWitt Bukater froze even more mentally than she had physically. She gawked at him in disbelief. How could he even...

"Wha-? What are you saying?"

"I'm just sayin'...I don't have a home. Let's face it, I'm a drifter. Drifters aren't always welcomed by everyone, y'know. But, if you were with Cal-"

Rose spoke with all the strength in her waif-like body, "Jack, stop this! You know that I wouldn't go back to Cal over my _dead body_. Remember? You said that I may not survive with people like them, so why would you advise me to go back? I'm not-"

"Shhh!", He hushed her when people in the boat began to wake up, looking over at the two.

Rose cleared her throat, now speaking in a much lower whisper. "You don't understand, do you? I want _you_. I need _you_. I love _you_." And with that, she brought him into a kiss. Still tasteless, but soothing nevertheless. Jack kissed back with just as much passion, cupping the sides of her face.

_I'm Not Sick Of You Yet,  
Is That As Good As It Gets?_

While sharing lips, the red-head clung to him as if he were to disappear at any moment. He did the same, nearly shaking from emotion. White fog escaped from their mouths as they broke away, only for their lips to be united once again.

_I'll Just Hide It,  
Or I Could Slip Into You..._

Eventually, they needed air. Breaking away, Jack felt a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. _Yes, she was real._ He then hugged her numb body, digging his head into her nape.

_...It's So Easy To Come Back Into You..._

Somehow, somehow she knew. Knew that he wasn't going to die, neither was she. Who knows, maybe this was just a dream. No, this was too real. And hey, reality was twisted_._ The blond man pulled away, only slightly, to look at her face. He was satisfied with her confession, but needed one last confirmation. What words could he use? What would be appropriate for the situation? Obviously, the Atlantic was making him dumbfounded.

_I Stared For A While,  
And Waited For Words.  
Seen But Not Heard,  
And Struggle To Try._

"Listen to me," He was cautious as he spoke, "I can't promise you anything. I can't promise you money, or a house, or nice things. Nothing. All I can promise you, is that this-", He stopped to place her hand on his chest. She looked at him in curiosity, so he continued, "-this will never stop beating for you."

_My Tongue's Turning Black,  
But I'll Take You Back.  
You're Still The Best,  
More Or Less, I Guess._

Rose's lips tilted up, as she pecked him on the cheek. Putting her head against his chest, she whispered, "...And you're sure that _I_ deserve _you?_"

_(..I Guess..) Don't You Leave Me!_

That was a strange question. The entire time Jack spent with Rose, it was all about whether he was worthy of a wealthy woman or not. But her being worthy of him? What a laugh!

Chuckling, the boy broke out into laughter. He tried to keep himself down, so noone would wake up. Auspiciously, he was too weak to laugh with energy and a booming voice. She half-cocked a blue eyebrow, "What's funny?"

"Nothing, nothing! It's just...it's ironic, that's all.", He got out a few more giggles, before kissing her forehead affectionately.

_I'm Not Sick Of You Yet,  
Is That As Good As It Gets?_

Jack then wiped a wet scarlet strand of hair from her face, curling it behind her ear. "So where do ya want to go after this?"

For a moment, Rose pondered. Where to go? "...Well, we could go to the Statue Of Liberty, or Canada, or Paris...", She then looked back to his gaze, "...Or we can just figure it out once we get out of the hospital. Sounds good?"

He nodded lightly - throat aching. Then, Jack took the blanket beside him, wrapping it around her. His arms held her tight, for what seemed like forever. That was enough speaking for tonight. He worded against her ear before drifting off to sleep, 'Love you...'

_I'll Just Hide It,  
Or I Could Slip Into You..._

The next morning, at the _Carpathia_, reality would be tested. For now, they could just dream. Dreams were nice, sometimes. Rose dreamt that she was at the staircase in the _Titanic_, Jack turning to her, offering his hand. She saw everyone there. The ghosts of the once living. The spirits that sunk with the unsinkable ship. Mr. Andrews, Fabriozo, first class and third class. Not one soul was left out. The crowd suddenly clapped, as if it were Jack and Rose's wedding. That grand ship really was the ship of dreams, wasn't it?

...And it was because of those words...Jack's compassionate words that they had survived. "You jump, I jump. Remember?" Her lover dearest had never been so right.

_...It's So Easy To Come Back Into You..._

_**Fin.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_I do not own Titanic; all rights belong to James Cameron and the real events in 1912._

_...Nor do I own the lyrics to "Lover Dearest" by Marianas Trench._

_

* * *

_

_Author's Note;_

Oh joy! My first Titanic fic! :D I've been waiting SO LONG to write this, I just never had the inspiration.

_Titanic_ is just one of those movies that will be decades old, and never be forgotten, y'know? It is filled with great actors, and a great script. Whether or not it's considered a 'chick flick', it bares a much deeper meaning within the story.

I also fell in love with the song "Lover Dearest", by Marinas Trench, and knew that it fit Jack & Rose so well. I just HAD to make a song fic... xD

I was actually saddened, because there aren't many Titanic fics out there...well, compared to other fanbases, at least.

And thus brings me to saying that I hope this story wasn't an utter complete fail! C.C. appreciated.

Reviews, please! ;D

**_-EbonyIvoryy_**


End file.
